


The Morning After

by SPVaania



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: #Dobby #SumttyFluff, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania
Summary: Sequal to Okay wow, Sorry to interrupt... uh can I cut in?Rated RInspired by surfacage's work at surfacage.net.Check out patreon.com/surfacage for wonderful dobby things <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



*

The Morning After 

*

Chapter 1

**

Blanche woke as they always did, slowly, and with regret for the comforts of sleep washing slowly away. They realized two things instantly; one, a very naked Candela was snoring softly not more than 3 inches from Blanches face, and two, something warm and solid and alive was leaning on their back. They didn't even have to turn to know what- I mean who- it was. 

Blanche sighed and leaned their head back into the pillows on the bed. Last night... They had done it. They had finally done it. They had told the two of them how they felt. And the two responded... A blush rose to their cheeks. Last night had been more than they ever imagined. Having both of them at the same time, both of them touching them and whispering to them... Blanche shivered just thinking about it. 

A fat lazy arm dropped over their waist and reached around them to pull them in closer. 

Blanch quietly squealed. 

Spark grunted. Or moaned. Some unintelligible sound rose from where his face was burrowing in a pillow. 

Blanche shifted and shimmied until they faced Spark. 

"Good morning," they whispered. 

Another grunt. 

They pushed their hair out of their eyes and tried to get a look at Sparks face, but it was completely engulfed by the down pillow. 

Candela continued snoring. 

"Wake up," Blanche poked what they thought might have been Sparks jaw. 

Another grunt. 

Blanche bit their lip and sighed. What were they going to do with these two? Then their gaze fell on Sparks hand and they got an idea. 

They shimmied down to take Sparks hand in theirs. 

He hummed contentedly. 

Their eyes open and on his face, they gently took the index finger of his hand and placed the pad in their mouth. 

A sharp inhale. Sparks body went rigid. 

They kissed the tip of his finger before taking the whole thing into their mouth. Their tongue wrapping around his finger as they drew it slowly out of their mouth, their teeth grazing the end before they pulled it out. 

His head shot up out of the down of the pillow to stare into their eyes. 

Blanche smiled bashfully up at him. 

"Good morning," They opened their mouth to take his finger again, to the knuckle and then twirling their tongue around it as they pulled it out. 

"Arceus, Blanche." Spark swore. He grabbed their face in his hands and brought their face to his. "Do you know what you do to me?" 

They blinked and smiled at him. "The same thing you do to me?" 

Spark shuddered before he pressed his lips to Blanche's. They moaned into him as his tongue danced along their lips. I can only hope that's true. 

Spark changed his angle to deepen the kiss, but felt an sharp pain in his side, and he inhaled sharply, breaking away from Blanche. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" He looked over into Candela’s red eyes. 

"You started without me!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh, just barely," Spark dropped a protective hand over Blanches hip as they glanced over their shoulder into Candie's eyes. 

"Good Morning Candela." Blanches voice was husky, making Candela drop her gaze to Blanche. 

Candela's hand snaked out to grab Blanche and pull them close. 

"You my lovely," Candela kissed Blanche chastely on the cheek, "get a pass because you don't know the rules yet." 

"Oh, come on Candie," Spark pleaded. "That's not fair!" 

"You know the rules Spark," Candela kissed the titan mark on Blanches shoulder, causing a shudder to course through Blanche. "5 minute time out." 

"Time-out?" Blanche inquired, but Spark was already rising from the bed and going to stand against the wall, knocking his forehead on it. 

"No no no," Candela said in a sing-song voice, "You're going to turn and face us Spark, and watch what you’re missing." 

Spark groaned, and turned to face the two naked beauties currently staring at him from the rumpled bed. 

"Hands up!" 

Spark raised his hands, flat against the wall, palms facing the girls. There was a suspiciously large tent in his Pichu boxers. 

"Come here B," Candela lay down on her back and shifted her attention to Blanche. 

Blanche scooted closer to Candela, and trailed their fingertips around the side of Candela's large breast. 

"This is it my love," Candela raised a hand to cup Blanches face. "If you are having any doubts, any second thoughts, this is your chance to leave. No hard feelings, no repercussions. We will still be friends, still partners." 

Blanche turned to look at Spark, for once his expression was unreadable. She looked him up and down before turning her head to Candela. She wore the same unreadable expression as Spark. Blanche realized that they were trying not to influence their decision to stay or go, and a warmth they rarely felt flooded their system. 

"I want to stay with you," Blanche bent to lightly kiss Candela's lips. They looked behind them at Spark, "Both of you." 

Candela reached up to draw Blanche's lips down to hers. Blanches lips and teeth teased Candela's as Blanche's hair fell to curtain their faces. Candela moaned her appreciation and opened her lips to Blanches probing tongue. 

"Oh my lord," Spark said huskily from his place on the wall. 

"No talking in time-out!" Candela snapped, but there was no malice behind the words. Blanche looked down at her with a smile on their face. 

Candela reached for Blanche's hips, "Come 'ere, hunny," and Candela lifted Blanche so that they now straddled Candela's hips. 

Blanche looked down at Candela's large breasts, rising and falling with her steady breath. 

"Can I...?" Blanche gaze looked up to Candela's face before looking back to her bosom.  
"Of course, my sweet heart." Candela brought her hands up and laced them behind her head, offering Blanche complete access to her chest. "Do whatever you want." 

Blanche's hands reached down to rub around Candela's breasts. 

Candela closed her eyes on a sigh. 

Blanche continued to stroke, push, and gently squeeze Candela's breasts. 

"Oh yeah, baby," Candela softly murmured. 

Blanches thumb brushed across Candela's nipple, making Candela shudder. 

Blanche looked over at Spark, his mouth was hanging open, his arms still up, boxers tented. 

Meeting his eyes, Blanche opened their mouth and bent to take Candela's nipple into their mouth. 

Candela moaned and arched her back off the bed. Spark gaped. 

Blanche never broke Sparks gaze as they suckled on Candela's nipple, massaging her breasts with their hands. 

"Yes, baby," Candela breathed, "The other one now, the other one," Candelas back arched up, proudly displaying. 

Blanche complied, moving to Candela's other breast. 

"Oh my lord, I can't," Spark moaned from the corner. 

"It hasn't been five minutes, Sparky." Candela still hadn’t opened her eyes.  
Blanche continued to suckle and massage Candela's breasts until Candela brought a hand to their chin to bring their face back up to Candela's. 

"Blanche," Candela said, "have you ever touched yourself?" 

Blanche blushed. 

"Blood of Zapdos," Spark whispered. The leaders ignored him. 

"Touch me where you like to touch yourself," Candela coaxed. 

Blanche hesitated, and then drew their hands down Candela's stomach. They brought their hands up once more to stroke Candela's breasts before moving down to her hips. 

"Atta girl," Candela whispered, arching her hips up to meet Blanche's agile fingers. 

Blanche reached down between their legs and touched Candela's clit with her finger. 

Candela sighed, and closed her eyes again. 

Blanche continued to gently press on Candela's clit, slowly stroking, alternating pressure, watching Candela's breathing get heavier and shallower. 

Blanche flicked her glance to Spark, now panting against the wall. 

"Candela," Blanche whispered, "it's been five minutes." 

Candela opened an eye and sent it in Sparks direction. 

"Oh-kay Sparky, Blanche here think's that it's been time, so you can come join." 

"Oh thank god," Spark breathed, but went to take a step and froze. 

"Candie-" his eyes flickered from blue, to gold, back to blue, to gold again. 

"Ahhhh," Candela rolled away from Blanche and placed one foot on the ground, holding her right hand out to Spark. "It's okay Sparky, you can come." 

His eyes were pure gold now, Blanche noted. 

Spark growled. 

"You're grounded baby," she told him, her voice soft and low, "You're grounded and you can let it go, you won't hurt us." 

He took a step towards her, sparks crackling every time he lifted a foot off the floor. 

"There you go hun, almost there," his fingers touched hers and Candela's body went rigid, a gasp escaping her lips. Their fingers were barely touching, but neither moved until her trembling stopped, and her muscles relaxed. His eyes faded back to blue. They exhaled in unison. Her knees buckled and Spark reached out to catch her. 

"Ahhhh," Candela moaned as Spark lay her down on the bed, "That's wasn't even your strongest one. Remember that time we-" 

Spark cleared his throat. Blanche was staring at the two, but Spark wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"It okay B," Candela murmured, reaching one hand out to them while extending the other one up to Spark. "Sometimes when Sparky here gets...a little too aroused, Zapdos likes to come in and shake things up a bit. Just a little bit of electricity." She rolled her shoulders, "feels good." 

Blanche reached their hand out to touch Sparks exposed back, and he trembled. 

"I'm sorry B," he hung his head and wouldn’t meet her gaze, still standing beside the bed, "I usually have it under control but sometimes-" he broke off. "I don’t want to hurt you." 

Blanche crawled over the bed, over Candela, and knelt at the edge. She reached up to tilt Sparks face to meet their gaze. "I know that you would never hurt me," they muttered to him, forcing his eyes to meet theirs. The look in his eyes could have melted a titan. 

And it did. 

"I trust you." they pressed their cold lips to his statically charged ones. 

He moaned into the kiss and pulled their body close to his, squishing their bodies together. 

Candela smiled at the two's embrace. She couldn't wait to help these two discover their sexuality, and get some good orgasms in while they did. She had already come so far with Spark and now with Blanche... They would be unstoppable. 

Candela lifted her leg up, right between the pair of legs that were straddling it, and pressed against their apex. 

Blanche moaned into Sparks mouth and thrust their hips against Candela, grinding against her thigh. 

Spark broke off their kiss. "I'll never hurt you B," he kissed their neck, "ever." He licked a line up their throat, and nibbled on the pulse he could feel hammering underneath the skin. 

Blanche's head fell back to allow him easier access to their neck. "I know," they whispered. A flex of Candela's leg had them moaning again. 

"Okay kiddo's," Candela reached up and grabbed Blanche's waist, "come join momma down here." And she pulled Blanche down onto the bed, with Spark tumbling gracelessly on top. 

***


	2. The Morning After Chapter 2

***

The Morning After 

***

Chapter 2 

****

“You’ve been good Sparky,” Candela whispered hotly in his ear as Blanche squirmed their bony body between the two. “What do you want to do?” 

In answer Spark lashed his arms around Blanche and rolled them on top of him, running his hands down from their shoulders to grip their hips. 

“Scooch up,” he grumbled, nudging and bumping them until their legs were straddling his neck, and he placed his teeth none to gently on the soft flesh of their thigh. 

Blanch cried out, and looked down at Spark as he worked his teeth and tongue on the skin of their left leg. 

Candela moved between Sparks legs and gave the tender skin on the inside of his thigh a quick nibble. 

An appreciative rumble came from Sparks chest as he moved from Blanche’s left thigh to their right. 

“Oh my god, Spark,” Blanche puffed, looking at the red welt on their leg, “That hurts.” 

“I want everyone to know that you’re mine,” he mumbled before flicking the tip of his tongue lightly over Blanches center. 

Blanches hips bucked and twitched at the contact. 

Candela ran her own tongue over the length of Spark. “Now, now, Spark,” She chastised, “Blanche is free to be with whomever pleases them. B is not your property.” 

Candela could almost feel the angry heat from Sparks stare as he looked up at Blanche. 

“Of course, they can.” 

Candela watched his hands snake possessively around Blanches legs, locking them in, fingernails digging into flesh. 

“I’m just saying that after this, they won’t want too.” 

Candela knew at that moment Spark must have taken his mouth to Blanche, with the way their back bowed and their hands rose up to fist in their silver hair. 

Blanche whimpered and rocked their hips into Sparks mouth just as Candela took Sparks head into her own mouth, and was rewarded with a muffled moan from Spark. 

Spark couldn’t stop looking up at Blanche, watching as their mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut, as he moved his tongue and lips around the apex of their thighs. 

Arceus, he thought, they really have no idea how crazy they make me. 

His hips bucked involuntarily as Candela took the whole of him into her mouth, and he muffled his appreciative groan with the soft flesh of Blanche. 

Candela played with herself as she lubed up Spark with her mouth. I’ll have to time this perfectly, she thought, but these two are so randy I might just be able to do it. 

Blanche cried out, “Spark-” she practically sobbed, “Spark you’re going to make me…” 

Sparks hands dug into Blanches ass at the cry, bringing Blanche back down to earth for a moment at the sharp pain in their rear. Blanche felt Candela shift behind them, and she must have done something to Spark because he withdrew his mouth from between Blanches legs to moan in appreciative pleasure. 

“Candie-” Blanche struggled to twist against Sparks grip and get a look at Candela behind them, and saw her slowly lower herself onto Sparks raging hard-on. 

“I’ve died,” Spark muttered hotly against Blanches core, and they twitched as his hot breath floated over their center. “I’ve died and gone to heaven, Arceus, Zapdos, and Lugia-” He cut himself off as he latched his teeth into Blanches groin muscle, causing them to twitch and cry out. 

Blanche shivered as Sparks teeth worked on their groin, “There’s no line...” they stuttered madly, one hand combing through Sparks mass of blonde hair and fisting there, pulling on his hair. 

Candela’s hand came to stroke Blanche’s hip, “What line, love?” her voice was breathy. Blanche could feel her rocking to the rhythm of Sparks frantic hips. 

Blanche half cried- half moaned as Spark found their heat again with his mouth, “No line between the pain and the pleasure…” 

“Oh my god Candie, I’m going to…” Spark trailed off as his body began to shudder. 

“Yes Spark,” Candie urged, “Now, come now!” She grabbed Sparks one hand and slapped it against the titan mark on her right thigh, and pulled his other hand up to grip onto Blanches on their bicep. 

What happens when you mix ice, fire, and lightening? 

Spark tightened underneath her as Blanche’s back bowed before her, both of their bodies rocked with the force of the orgasm ripping through them. Candela tossed her head back, her other hand pressing firmly against her own heat, and gladly followed them over the edge. 

****

When Spark came to, he noticed that half of his face was covered by a bony, warm body, and he couldn’t move his arms. 

He grunted, and felt the body over him shift and flop over to the side. 

“I can’t feel my legs…” he grunted. 

“My bad,” Candela shifted, slipped off of Spark, and rolled to the side Blanche was not occupying. 

“Blanche, sweetheart,” Candela murmured softly, reaching over Spark’s prone form to stroke Blanches back, “you alive down there?” 

A muffled grunt was all that she got in reply. 

Sparks leg gave an involuntary twitch. 

“Arceus, Candie,” Spark muttered under his breath as he gazed down the long muscular line of Blanches back, coming to rest on their small, perfect, naked ass, his hand quickly following the path of his eyes. 

“I know, Boo,” Candie propped herself up on one elbow, and started making quick patterns on Sparks bicep with her nail. “Part of me doesn’t really register that this is happening either.” 

“It’s happening,” Blanche managed to lift their head enough so the other two leaders could make out their voice. “It happened.” 

Blanches arm rose out of the mattress to push back their hair. Their hazel eyes met Candelas, then Sparks for a brief moment, before flickering back to Candela. 

“Can we… Can it happen again?” 

Spark twitched at the thought, and Candelas head fell back as her throaty laugh filled the room. 

“Darling, you don’t know that half of it.” 

*****


End file.
